In an internal combustion engine equipped in this manner, there is the severe disadvantage of low acceleration capacity out of low rpm or low load conditions, in comparison with the power produced by the supercharging. In present-day city traffic, vehicles equipped with turbochargers can be a significant hindrance. During acceleration, pressures of 0.8 -0.9 bar (absolute pressure), for example, are brought about in the intake tube area between the turbocharger and the combustion chamber either by the throttling effect of the turbocharger, which at the moment of acceleration is still functioning slowly, or by the inertial moment of the turbocharger. As a result, the engine is supplied with an insufficient amount of air in these operational ranges.
In a known engine that is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 27 18 630, which is also equipped with a manifold-pressure compensator in order to maintain smoke-free combustion, the full-load quantity is limited by the manifold-pressure compensator to a very low value during the acceleration phase. In order to improve acceleration capacity in this engine, the actuation speed of the accelerator pedal, which expresses the driver's intention for acceleration, is ascertained as a control variable and the full-load stop is briefly adjusted in accordance with this control variable, via the manifold-pressure compensator. The accelerator pedal actuates a pump whose work chamber communicates via a check valve with the work chamber of the manifold-pressure compensator. This latter work chamber is uncoupled relative to the charge pressure withdrawal point by means of a throttle, while a further throttle is provided upstream of the check valve, by way of which the air supplied by the pump can escape either entirely or in part depending on the adjustment speed of the accelerator pedal.